A Lone Soul
by Clair The Guardian
Summary: Months after defeating Kishin Asura, everything seems to have gone back to normal, or has it? Soul Evans has been acting stranger than usual and no one knows why. Meanwhile, something strange is happening in Amestris and the Elrics are set on the case. With all this going on, one question stands out above the rest; what is Soul's connection to a strange alchemist? BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, finally! Chapter one of the rewrite. I kept forgetting to come in and fix this. Sorry. But I did it now! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Soul's Brokenness

The sun beat it's brutal rays down on Death City. It was the kind of weather that most people would despise to go out in, but the residents still did their jobs. High above those average citizens stood the towering Death's Weapon and Meister Academy. And at the highest balcony sat a lone student. Soul Eater Evens was quietly looking out over the city, watching the citizens below live their normal lives in the schorching heat. Soul was never really bothered by heat, or cold for that matter. That's why he rarely took off his jacket. Though, it meant a lot to him, it was practically a part of him. It was given to him when...

Soul shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. Not with all that's happened. Not with what was coming up.

 _It's_ _been nearly_ _ten_ _years_ ** _,_** he thought. _Am I not over it yet?_

Soul took one last glance at the simmering city before heading inside. He kept his head down, trying to not draw attention to himself.

"Look, there he is!"

But, then again, being the only person in the entire school with snow white hair, bright red eyes and razor sharp teeth didn't help. In a few minutes, he was surrounded . People began to ask him the same questions they' d been asking for the past month.

"Did you see the Kishin?"

"Are you really Maka's weapon?"

"Can I see your weapon form?"

"How did Maka defeat the Kishin?"

Soul groaned, this was so irritating. This had been going on since he, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki came back from fighting the Kishin Asura. The other students constantly swarmed Maka when they heard she had delivered the final blow. Dr. Stein and Spirit had to stay by her side 24/7 just to keep them at bay. Since they couldn't get to Maka, they went after Soul and the others. The mostly went after Soul, however.

Soul jumped up and used the window sills to escape. He had become very agile since coming back. When he felt he lost them, he jumped down and entered an empty classroom. He shut the door, put his back against it, sat down and sighed. He hated all this attention, especially with what was going on with his weapon form.

He stood and walked to the center of the room. He closed his eyes and focused. He could get it to work this time. He had to. He imagined his right arm becoming a blade; it growing in length and changing from flesh and bone to cold metal. He felt the change start, his arm beginning to transform.

Then the burning started.

It began at his fingertips and began to move up his arm. It felt like his arm was slowly exploding, bit by bit from the inside out. He was able to shut it off just as the pain reached his elbow. He opened his eyes and fell to his knees, sweating badly and breathing heavily.

Soul had been unable to transform since returning from the battle. He didn't know how or why, but he definitely didn't want anyone to know. He wasn't sure what would happen to him if they found out and he didn't want to. He found a way to keep it from everyone, but he wasn't proud of it.

Soul sighed and shakily stood. He walked to the teacher's desk and rummaged through the drawers. All the classrooms had at least one jar of it around somewhere. He sighed when he found it. A jar of gold dust labeled 'Chigin' was resting amongst papers. Chigin was something that was used for first years to force transformations until they could do it on their own. Exactly what he needed to do. Soul reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of plastic gloves and a plastic bag. He slipped on the gloves and began to scoop the Chigin into the bag. When it was full, he closed it, placed it carefully back into his pocket, pocketed the gloves and closed the drawer.

"Still taking Chigin, are we?"

Soul jumped and turned to see Death the Kid standing in the doorway. He was the only person who knew about Soul's inability to transform and that he was stealing Chigin to force the transformation. Soul turned away from him, he didn't want to here him gripe at him.

Kid sighed and walked up to him, "You can't keep this up Soul. You and I both know that. The teachers are getting suspicious. We can't hide this forever."

Kid placed a hand on his shoulder, which he immediately brushed off, making Kid sigh again.

"The dust is taking it's toll on you and you know it."

Soul knew Kid was right. He had lost at the very least thirty pounds since he started. He was considerably paler now, since that was somehow possible and his once bright red eyes were now more of a dull pink. He felt dizzy and sick almost constantly. Whether it was fortunate or not, everyone close to him was too busy to notice his unnerving change.

"...I could take it full time. That would-"

"No. Your body is under enough stress as it is."

Taking it full time, would mean taking it everyday instead of only when he needed to transform. Theoretically it would mean Soul wouldn't look as bad as he currently did, but there was a major risk of getting addicted to it. If he got addicted... Well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Soul and Kid had left the room and walked down the hall. Neither said anything; Soul didn't want to talk about what just happened and apparently niether did Kid. The young Reaper stopped the younger Weapon from turning the corner and looked him in the eyes, his gold ones staring into the others pink ones.

"Soul, please..."

Soul sighed, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

He shrugged of Kid's hand and keeps walking. Soul knew he would tell someone sooner or latter. But, for now anyway, he was staying quiet which meant he was on his own. He got himself into this and he had to fix it. And he had full intention to do it on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of the rewrite! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Shadow Hunter Alchemist

If Alphonse Elric wasn't keeping a hand firmly on Edward's shoulder, everyone in the room was certain that he would have attacked Colonel Mustang by now. The young alchemist hated it when the elder alchemist was right. Mustang had an order for him to escort an alchemist somewhere without raising too many alarms. The alchemist they were escorting, where they were being escorted to and why they needed an escort weren't disclosed, but Edward had an order that needed to be followed and, being a "dog of the military", he didn't necessarily have a choice in the matter. That didn't mean he didn't try to fight back.

After a total of about two hours of basically pointless arguments, he finally conceded. "Fine! I'll do it!"

A sigh of relief swept through the room that he decided to ignore. "So where is this alchemist, anyway?"

Mustang leaned back in his chair, "She'll be meeting you at the train station in West City."

 _So, it's a female alchemist._

"She'll be there by noon and the train leaves not long after that, so don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Where are we taking her anyway? Somewhere up North? They border?"

"It's a little more remote then that..."

Mustang reached into his desk and pulled out a map. It wasn't a map of Amestris though, it was to big.

Alphonse looked over the map, "Where is this? I've never seen this place before."

"This is a country known as America."

 _America? I've heard of that place. I heard it was big, but this is just impossible._

Edward was definitely curious now, "What can you tell us about this place?"

"It's democracy, run by elected officials and over seen by a leader they call the President. There are three branches of government; Legislative, Executive and Judicial. At about 3.80 million square miles and over 320 million people, the US is the world's fourth largest country by total area and third most populated. The geography and climate of the US is extremely diverse, and is home to a wide variety of wildlife. The first natives migrated from Asia to the US around 15,000 years ago, with European colonization beginning in the 16th century. The United States emerged from 13 British colonies located along the East Coast. Disputes between Great Britain and the colonies led to the American Revolution. The war ended in 1783 with recognition of the independence of the US by Great Britain, and was the first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire. Driven by the doctrine of Manifest Destiny, the United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century. This involved displacing Native American tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states, until by 1848 the nation spanned the continent."

Edward looked at the map again. The country spanned from one ocean to another and it became that way because the people got together and made it, completely disregarding an obstacle in their way. The Americans had spunk, he'd give them that.

He looked back up at his commanding officer, "Anything else?"

"They have made a big impression on the earth, and on other nations, that's certain. They've stopped and started wars, given and taken from the world and helped and diminished the planets survival as a whole. They are not to be underestimated. Or forgotten."

Alphonse looked up at Mustang, "Why is an alchemist being sent there then? Wouldn't it be a bad idea to send someone that's an essential part of our military to their country?"

"She isn't being sent. She's going there of her own accord."

Alphonse comically tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Why?"

"She's American citizen."

Edward tapped the edge of the map, "So, she's just going home?"

"For a short period of time, yes."

The blonde nodded and crossed his arms, "Okay. Now, why are you sending us?"

"To make sure she follows international laws. You two haven't ever left Amestris, so I'm not surprised you don't know. Alchemy is prohibited in many countries. America allows alchemy, but there are restrictions. There are also groups that persecute those who use alchemy. You two are being sent with her to ensure her safety. However, you two must also follow international law."

He laid a folder and a small blue book on his desk, "The laws are in this folders. Memorize them. This is your passport, Edward. Don't lose it. You'll be taking a train to West City. There, you will met the Shadow Hunter Alchemist."

Edward nodded, "So she _is_ with the military?"

"Not quite. You'll learn more when you get there."

"What does she look like?"

"She wears black all the time. Besides, she's not someone you can just over look. You can't miss her."

Edward nodded, picking up the folder and the passport and left with Alphonse. The younger Elric brother was beaming with as much excitement as a suit of armor could show.

"This will be interesting, won't it Brother? We've never left Amestris before."

"Yeah, this going to be some adventure. I wonder what America's like..."

"We just have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting."

Alphonse sighed and rolled what qualified as his eyes, "You can't transport yourself wherever you want, whenever you want."

Edward groaned, Al was right too. He just had to wait.

0-0-0

Edward was shocked when he saw her. Mustang was right, you really couldn't miss her. The woman was very young, probably not that much older than he was. Twenty or so, at most. She was wearing all black, despite how hot it was today. Her knee length coat, t-shirt, jeans, combat boots and headphones, were all varying shade of black, with only her coat and boots showing a different color; it being streaks of white. Her hair was as black as the rest of her clothes and her eyes were a very deep purple.

She was sitting on a bench reading, or at least she looked like she was reading. She had her headphones on and he could faintly hear the music. Something loud and rock and roll sounding. Without making their presence known to her, she turned and looked at them when they approached. She immediately stood and walked up to them, clearly expecting them. She was about a foot or so taller then him; but, then again, a lot of people were, but we aren't going to talk about that. She looked over the two brothers and nodded to herself.

"You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. I've heard of you. You started studying alchemy around the same age I did. It's a honor to finally met you."

Edward expected her to give her hand to Alphonse, like most people did. Instead, she held her hand out to him.

"I'm known around Central as the Shadow Hunter Alchemist. But, please, call me Emma."

Edward took her hand and shook it, finding it surprisingly cold; "... My name's Edward Elric and this is my brother, Alphonse. It's nice to meet you, Emma."

He realized that she probably couldn't hear them, but she nodded and smiled at him. It was a small smile, but it was very warm. He couldn't help but smile back at her, he dealt with too many rude and irritating people at Central and she seemed like an actually decent human being. She stepped up to Alphonse and shook his hand too.

"Come on, the train will be here soon."

She was right, the train showed up a few minutes later. They boarded last and it left the station quickly. She and Edward took the window seats and Alphonse sat next to Edward. Emma was looking out the window, still listening to her very loud music. It was loud enough to were he could hear the thump of the bass clear as day. Edward wanted to ask her some questions, but she clearly didn't care. He sighed, irritably.

Alphonse, the ever worrisome brother, turned to him, "What's wrong, Brother?"

Edward huffed and turned to his younger brother, "If she didn't want to interact with us, then she should just say it."

Emma suddenly turned to him, looking slightly irritated, "I didn't say that because it's not true."

Edward blinked at her, "... How did you hear that?"

She blinked at him for a moment, then it looked like it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean my headphones? I can hear you and Alphonse just fine."

"... Yeah, but how?"

She thought over the question for some time before shrugging her shoulders, "Just how it is, I suppose. I have very sensitive hearing."

"... Alright then. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

She smiled, "Sure. What would you like to know?"

He thought what to ask first. It had to be an easy question or she'd shut down. "... I've been told that you're American. What are you doing in Amestris?"

"I wanted to freely practice my alchemy. America has very strict rules and I wanted to do more than what they allowed. So I left."

"That so? How long have you been here?"

"... About... Six years, give or take."

"Why do you want to go back? If you like it here, why go?"

She stiffened and Edward realized that he hit a sore spot. She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with the sleeves of her coat, "... Something's... happened recently... I just want to make sure my family's okay..."

He gave Alphonse a very quick glance, "... Yeah, I can understand that."

Alphonse scooted closer to Emma _,_ "So tell me, what's America like?"

She got a distant, almost sad look in her violet eyes, "... Well, America is much more advanced than Amestris, technologically speaking. There are a lot of huge cities; there are thousands that are even bigger then Central."

"Wow! It sounds amazing! I can't wait to get there!"

Edward chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm, "Yeah, it'll be great. Where exactly are we headed for?"

"Nevada. It's one of the bigger states in the Southern part of the country. It's mostly desert, but there are some big cities dotted around."

Alphonse looked out the window, "Which one are we going to?"

She gave a small smile and looked out the window.

"... It's... let's just say it's very out of the way. We'll have to go through a lot of desert to get there..."

"What's it called?"

She smiled again, "It's called Death City."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Enjoy!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **I DON'T ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bitter-Sweet Reunion Part 1

Soul was tense, Kid could tell. You don't just get called to see Lord Death. Soul was doing his best to calm down, but he just couldn't. Kid could see him shaking. He placed a hand on his scared friend's shoulder. He turned to Kid, looking like a deer in headlights. He gave him a reassuring smile and he seemed to calm down some. Kid was surprised at how close the two of them had gotten in the past few months. Soul; to Kid's knowledge; had been keeping his distance from everyone else, even his own Meister. He wasn't sure why he only acted this way around him, but he was glad to help his friend.

Kid gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Trust me."

Soul sighed, "... They're going to find out. It's just a matter of time."

"I'll still have your back."

Soul looked up at him and gave a smile. Soul didn't give many real smiles anymore, so Kid was glad to see it.

"Let's get this over with."

Kid started walking again and Soul followed. They reached the Death Room and were their friends; Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona and Maka; and their teachers; Mr. Sid and Spirit. Lord Death stood over all of them.

Kid nodded to Lord Death, "Father..."

Lord Death waved a huge hand at him, "Hey, oh! Kid, how have you been? I hear you were actually able to finish a test a few days ago! Is this true?"

Kid sighed, "Yes, Father."

"Oh! That's great news! I want to hear all-"

Spirit stepped forward, "Lord Death! We have a serious matter we have to deal with!"

Lord Death sighed, "Oh, very well!"

He looked directly at Kid and Soul, "Well boys, it seems that there is something very suspicious going on. Do you want me to tell you outright or do you want to guess?"

Kid stiffened. He knew what his dad was getting at. He knew. They all knew.

He sighed, "... It's... It's not what you think..."

"Then would mind explaining yourselves?"

He glanced over at Soul. His head was down, but he could see his eyes were wide with fear. He had been dreading this moment since he started using. He looked like he was going to run. Kid wanted to say something. To say that what his dad was thinking was correct. He wanted to get his friend the help he needed. But... He just couldn't.

"... Dad... I... I just can't..."

"Can't what?"

Kid sighed and looked up. That was the only other place to look.

Lord Death sighed, "... I see. Well, we don't have any other choice, now do we?"

Kid at his father. _What is he getting at?_

"... As of now... Both of you are expelled from the DWMA. Effective immediately."

Kid gaped at his father. He really just _expelled_ them! This was enough to make Soul look up in shock. Kid could see dismay in his eyes and a bit of... Terror? _Why was that?_

"... What..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Lord Death sighed, "Unless either of you can produce a good reason for doing this, then you're both expelled... I'm sorry, but that's they way it is."

Maka strode up to him, "... Soul, please understand..."

He glared at her, "Oh, there's no need for that. I get it _completely._ You're just 'doing as your told,' right?"

Maka flinched at the venom in his voice and took a step back, "No, that's not-"

Soul sneered, "Not, what? Not what I think? Not what you mean? No, no... I get what Lord Death means. He made it _very_ clear."

Maka tried to take back the argument, "It wouldn't have come to this if you didn't start stealing Chigin. It's illegal and you know it! And, what's worse, you took Kid down with you!"

He just chuckled, "Do you know why?"

"Why what?!"

"Why I did it. Do you even know why?"

Maka blinked, "... Ummm... Well..."

Soul chuckled, "Well it looks like I know something that the Great Maka Albarn doesn't. I should get a prize."

Maka glared at him, "Well, are you going to tell me or put it off like a slacker."

Soul's eyes blazed. He always hated being called a slacker.

"You really want to know _Albarn? Fine then!_ "

He took off his yellow jacket to reveal his black sleeveless shirt. On his right arm was what he'd been hiding. A long scab that trailed from his shoulder blade to his wrist. It was long, black and... _BLEEDING!_ A portion of the scab near his wrist had come off.

Kid's eyes widened, "Soul!"

Kid ran over, took his hand and looked over the wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Kid sighed in relief. He took out the pack of bandages he now carried with him for this exact reason and gently wrapped the wound.

"What have I told you about being careful, Soul?"

Soul tilted his head, "... To be careful?"

Kid smacked Soul's forehead, "And that's the _opposite_ of what you just did! Honestly, Soul. Sometimes it's like I'm taking care of a child..."

Soul rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes. Then he gave him a sideways glance and smirked.

Kid groaned and put away the bandage. He could feel his OCD nag at the back of his mind. He'd been pushing away his impulses for the sake of helping Soul. He shook it away and turned to his father. He noticed that everyone; even Spirit, got paler.

Maka looked on the verge of fainting, "... _What_..."

Kid sighed, "... It..."

He swallowed nervously, "... It was all my fault."

Soul turned to him with a serious look on his face, "No it wasn't. I got mad and-"

"And who was it that made you mad?"

"... Even if you didn't make me transform, it would've happened during class. Then where would we be?"

"Not in trouble."

Soul gave another real smile, "What's the fun in that?"

Kid groaned and turned back to Maka, "... To make a long story short. Soul and I got in a fight. He tried to transform and his arm... In a word, exploded... There-... There was so much _blood_... I took him to the hospital and got him fixed up. I... I wanted to tell someone. _Anyone_ , what he was going through, but..."

He sighed, "I still don't know why I did as he asked. But I did. I didn't know he was stealing Chigin for a while. But I found out."

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know why I've kept it a secret. But I did. Look at what happened... This is _my_ fault... All of this..."

He looked down at the ground. He felt someone pulling on his hair, making him lift his head. He was met with Soul's pink eyes, burning with the intensity his old ones.

" _None of this is your fault! It's mine! I_ let my temper and pride get the better of me. _I_ told you not to tell anyone. _I_ started stealing Chigin. _I_ told you not to tell anyone. _I_ did this to myse-"

Soul was cut off by a coughing fit. Kid caught him before he collapsed. Kid knew what was wrong. The Chigin may help Soul transform, but it also made him very ill. Kid was surprised at how bad his condition had become in such a short time. Soul let out one last cough, resulting in some blood coming out. Kid had had enough of this. Soul needed help and needed it now.

"Come on. Your going to see Dr. Stein."

Soul looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't seem to have enough energy. He fell unconscious and slumped over. Kid sighed and picked him up bridal style. He took notice that, in that moment, Soul looked very symmetrical. Just as he was about to take Dr. Stein, he came in. He rolled up on his roller chair and stopped at the front of the stairs. He looked at Soul for a minute, then turned to Lord Death.

"It seems that there are people here that want to see you."

Lord Death waved, "Okay, bring them in!"

Dr. Stein nodded and turned to Kid.

"Bring him to my office."

He looked at the puddle of blood then back to Kid.

"You may want to hurry. That is not a good sign."

Kid nodded and followed him out. Soul let out a soft moan and a small whimper. Kid hated to see him so helpless. He couldn't believe that Soul; the guy best known for surviving anything that came his way; was losing to some stupid drug! He just looked so... Fragile and;as much as he didn't want to say it; perishable.

 _Just hang in there, Soul Eater. You'll be alright. Just hang on! Don't you dare die on me!_

* * *

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I hate school. I've been trying to get this one chapter done for three weeks! But, it's done now and no one's out for blood.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **I DON'T ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bitter-Sweet Reunion Part 2

Emma looked out the bus window. She let out a nervous sigh. She was almost back to Death City.

Back to Soul.

She sighed. _As soon as I enter the city, he'll sense me and come running; like he always used to do._

Emma sighed. She hadn't seen him in so long. She wondered who he'd grown into. She chuckled at the thought of that little boy all grown up.

 _He would be fourteen now. And I'm almost sixteen. Where has the time gone?_

"Hey, is that the place?"

She looked in front of her to see Edward looking at her with clear excitement in his eyes. She looked out the window. In the distance was a large city in the middle of the desert. She could see the DWMA from there.

She smiled, "Yeah, that's it. Death City."

Alphonse looked back at her, "What's it like there?"

"It's... An experience. Let's make sure it's a good experience."

* * *

POV. Kid

Dr. Stein let Soul leave the infirmary a week after taking him in. Kid was worried, but know Soul was out of the nurses office and was on the road to recovery. He was still in bad shape, but he looked better then he did.

He and Soul were on the way to see his father. Kid took the time to look over Soul. He got some of the weight he'd lost back and his eyes were a deep lavender. He looked more like he used to. He noticed something. Soul seemed tense.

"... Hey, are you alright?"

He blinked and turned to him.

"... Yeah... I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"..."

Kid sighed and let it drop. They arrived to find Lord Death, Maka, Spirit and Dr. Stein waiting for them. Maka tensed when she saw Soul. He didn't react.

Lord Death cleared his throat, "I think you're all wondering why you all here. Earlier today, I sensed a _very_ strong wavelength enter the city."

Maka stepped forward, "Is it a witch?"

"I'm afraid not. It's worse. However, it didn't feel hostile."

Kid was confused, "But, the only thing worse then a witch is a kishin."

"In most cases. But, it would seem that an old friend has returned."

He turned to Soul, "... Wouldn't you agree, Soul?"

Kid turned to Soul, who was blinking at Lord Death.

 _What is he talking about?_

He sighed, "... Yeah, I know that wavelength. I'd know it anywhere."

Spirit tilted his head, "... Are we missing something here?"

Dr. Stein sighed, "We're always missing something"

Lord Death leaned in closer to Soul, "Are you certain it's her, Soul?"

 _Her? Who's her? What's going on?!_

Soul looked into his eyes, "... Yes, I am."

"Then you better hurry. You and I both know the trouble she's capable of."

Soul nodded and turned to go.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Maka. She looked upset.

"I'm Soul's Meister. I should go with-!"

"No."

Everyone turned to Soul.

Maka gaped at him, "Soul, What-?"

"I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done."

"What are you-?"

"I'm through being your Weapon. Go find someone else to wield."

"... But, Soul-."

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm done"

Lord Death sighed, "Then I suggest you take Kid with you while you look for her."

Soul grabbed Kid's hand and started leaving. Kid looked up at him. Soul's eyes were full of relief.

 _Why is that?_

They walked all the way outside before Soul stopped. They were at the top of the stairs. Soul sat on the top step and pulled Kid down with him. Kid realized that they had held hands all the way outside. Kid felt his face heat up ever so slightly.

 _It's probably the heat._

Soul sighed and looked at Kid, "... Sorry, you had to see that."

Kid sighed, "It's alright... But... You need a Meister. Unless, you want to become-."

"No."

Kid turned to Soul, who had a serious look on his face.

"I'll find a new Meister. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

Soul turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, I've been through worse."

Kid nodded and smiled back. He liked sitting and talking to Soul.

Soul sighed and stood. He looked back at Kid and smiled.

He held out his hand to him, "Come on, let's take care of this."

Kid nodded and took his hand, "Let's do it."

Soul pulled Kid up, "Then let's get going."

* * *

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **I'm sorry about not posting. I've been busy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **I DON'T ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bitter-Sweet Reunion Part 3

Ed looked around Death City. It was something to marvel at. The structure of the city itself was incredible. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He, Al and Emma were walking around town looking for a place to eat for a while. Emma pointed out a few places that she liked to hang out at when she lived here. After what seemed like an eternity, they decided on a place to eat. It was a small coffee shop, but the food was great. After eating, Emma lead them to a small park. She sat down on a bench near a basketball court and got comfortable.

Ed sat down next to her, "So, what now?"

"We wait."

Al sat down next to him, "What are we waiting for?"

"He'll find us eventually."

 _"Who?"_

She just chuckled and closed her eyes, "Rest while you can. I'll take first watch."

Ed groaned and pulled up his hood. He closed his eyes for a couple minutes of shut eye.

* * *

POV. Soul

"Soul, slow down!"

He growled, where the hell was she?! She shouldn't be this hard to find. He and Kid had been searching for her for a few hours, with no sign of her. He stopped so Kid could catch up and he could get a plan together.

He closed his eyes and focused. If he was Emma and wanted Soul to find her, where would he go?

. . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . .-

God, he was stupid.

". . . . . . . . . Now, Soul-"

Soul took off in what he guessed was the right direction.

"OH, COME ON!"

Soul turned down several different roads before he got to where he needed to be. The park he and Emma always went to. And there she was.

She was wearing all black. From her headphones to her shoes; all black. Next to her was a kid in a red hood that appeared to be asleep and next to him was a. . . . giant suit of armor? What had she gotten into?

"Hey! You up?"

Emma leaned back enough to see him. She was smiling warmly, then it faltered. She knew something was wrong with him. The suit of armor turned to him too. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at him.

". . . . . Ummm, brother?"

". . . Huh?"

"Brother, get up. He's here."

The suit of armor's brother stood quickly and turned to face him. He looked around fifteen or so. He had long blond hair and bright gold eyes; which widened upon looking him over. Soul jumped down and walked over to Emma.

". . . . . Hey."

"Hey you. How's life?"

". . . It's been better."

"You look like hell."

He chuckled, "It tends to happen."

"I figured you would've taken better care of yourself while I was gone."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Never said that."

Emma stood and pulled Soul into a quick hug. She pulled back, gripping his shoulders, "It's good to see you, brother."

Soul smiled at her, ". . . . It's good to see you too, sis."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Now. . . . . . Where are w-?"

Soul turned to meet Kid's eyes as he stopped talking. He looked over everyone and sighed.

"You know what? I'm just gonna. . . wait over here."

He walked over to the trees and sat down, breathing heavily. Soul chuckled and turned back to Emma. She was silently looking him over. She locked eyes with him for a minute before sighing and stepping back.

She nodded towards Kid, "Who's he?"

"That's Kid."

Someone behind him snickered. He turned around just in time to see the boy get himself under control.

The suit of armor leaned over him, "Brother, it's not nice to make fun of someone's name."

"It's fine when they have a name like that."

"Brother!"

Soul chuckled, "It's fine, really. You get used to it."

The boy and the suit turned to him. The boy looked him over, "Who exactly are you, anyway?"

"I'm Emma's younger brother. Who are you?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric. And this is my older brother, Edward."

Edward held out his hand to him, "Nice to meet ya. . . . umm."

Soul gripped his hand, "Soul. Soul Eater Evens."

He paled slightly, ". . . . . Soul. . . . _Eater?!"_

Soul nodded, "Yeah, that's what most people say. Just call me Soul, kay?"

He nodded and Alphonse leaned over, ". . . . . . Ummm, Soul? Is your name. . . . _literal_ o-or just a joke?"

He chuckled and gave him a big toothy smile, "Don't worry, Alphonse. You're perfectly safe."

Before he could respond, Emma stepped in, "Well, now that you've met Ed and Al, we can get down to the real issue here."

She turned to him, "Right, Soul?"

Soul nodded, "Lord Death wants to see you as soon as I can get you down there."

"What makes you think I _want_ to see Death after _not_ telling me what you've been through theses past few months?"

"Then you might want to leave as soon as possible."

Why is that?"

"Because Soul wasn't the only one sent after you, I'm sure."

They turned to see Kid up and kicking.

Soul chuckled, "Good to see you're not dead."

"Bite me."

Soul opened his mouth wide enough to show off his razor sharp teeth, "Not a smart idea."

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes, "I guess I don't have a choice then."

"Unfortunately, no."

Emma sighed, "Fine then."

She turned to Ed and Al, "You two can come up with us to his office, but behave."

Ed smiled, "Are you kidding? I have excellent social skills."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Author Note

Hey guys, it's been a while. I've been unbelievably busy with school and constantly getting sick due to stress and lack of sleep because of school. I'm sick right now, actually. I didn't mean to abandon this story for so long and I intend to continue it as soon as I can. I sincerely apologize for such a long hiatus and will be posting new chapters and redoing old ones that have been bothering me. Expect them to be redone soon and sorry again for disappearing.


End file.
